Eye gaze tracking technology has been used in several different fields including human-computer interface for assisting a disabled person interact with a computer. For instance, an eye gaze tracker may be used as a mouse emulator for a personal computer, helping a disabled person move a cursor on a display screen to control their environment and communicate messages with their eyes. Gaze tracking has also been used for industrial control, aviation, and emergency room situations where both hands are needed for tasks other than operation of a computer.
Eye gaze tracking systems have used cameras positioned on a wearable headgear frame to measure eye movement/position. Through such monitoring of eye movement, the camera may assist in determining the point of gaze of the eye of the wearer. Use of a camera to monitor eye movement and position may be problematic due to the cost and complexity of the camera equipment, high power requirements for the camera, and the bulk or obtrusiveness of a camera mounted on the headgear.